Changing The World
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: What do you expect when you are having a bunch of otaku transported into the world of Bleach? Accepting OC!


**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Bleach. Tite Kubo was the owner.**

**Author****'****s Note**: This is one of my ten projects, you could see the other nine in the poll on my profile. Hope that you will enjoy this story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hogyoku.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending the first Bleach Otaku Gathering in here. Without further ado, let us formally begin it with a song that will be sang by our current most popular idol, Kiyomi!" Shouted the host.

The light shone on a single figure with long indigo hair that was tied in a high ponytail and onyx eyes. She opened her cherry lips and started singing Alones by Aqua Timez.

_Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame janakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku_  
_Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku_  
_Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni_

_Tarinai kotoba no  
Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou  
Mou wakaranai yo  
_

_Semete yume no naka de  
Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
Kinou made no koto wo  
Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni_

_Oreta awai tsubasa_  
_Kimi wa sukoshi_  
_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_  
_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_  
_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_Rettoukan to no wakai wa_  
_Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa_  
_Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru_  
_Kagami ga utsusu hanabira_

_Furishiboru you ni  
Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
Modokashikute  
_

_Meguru toki no naka de  
Kizuguchi wa yagate  
Kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
Kimi wa sore o matazu  
Totemo utsukushiku  
Totemo hakanage de_

_Hagare ochita ato no_  
_Ubuge no you ni_  
_Hiwamari no naka de furueru inori_  
_Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto_  
_Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni_

_Toki ni kono sekai wa_  
_Ue wo muite_  
_Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne_  
_Shizumu you ni_  
_Me wo fuseru to_

_Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru  
Why do we feel so  
Alone everytime  
Subete wo uketomenakutemo ii yo  
Why do we feel so  
Alone everytime  
Koraeru koto dakedo  
Yuuki ja nai_

All the people started clapping when she finished the song. As she left the stage, a male around her age approached her.

"That was awesome, Kiyomi." Four words left the messy black haired male mouth before he kissed her on the cheek.

The indigo haired girl blushed. "Don't do that in public, Arashi."

The green eyed boy only grinned. "Are you thirsty? I'll buy you a juice. Just wait here."

The idol smiled. "Okay."

While waiting, the girl heard a loud argument that was going hotly between two girls that stood near her.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Grimmjow is the best Espada!"

"Excuse me? I think everyone know that Ulquiorra is the best and strongest Espada. There is no other Arrancar that got a second resurrection form like him!"

"Well, last time I check, this supposedly best and strongest Espada was dead. Grimmjow is the only Espada that was alive and kicking!" One of the girls said triumphantly.

"You forgot about Harribel and Nelliel." The other girl mentioned.

"One was captured by the Vandenreich while the other was in a child form. They didn't count." The girl was grinning now.

She decided to join in their conversation. "While they are indeed great, Aizen Sousuke was the one who gathered them and became their king. He is the greatest!"

A snorted could be heard. It came from a male that was sitting on a bench near them. "That brown haired ass? Please, don't make me laugh. He was pathetic. He can't even do a role of villain rightly."

Then, the guy grinned. "Now, if you want to get one hell of a badass guy, Juha Bach is the right person. He got the job done here, unlike Aizen. This guy practically wracked the Soul Society into absolute chaos. Juha Bach is definitely the best! He rocked!"

A familiar voice butted in. "The main character in Bleach is Kurosaki Ichigo. So, he is the best. Problem solved."

"Ah, Arashi! You are back." The idol smiled to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?"

"Not at all."

"Well, let's search a more quieter place." Whispered the black haired boy.

The girl nodded and they left the place, ignoring the loud argument between the three people there.

They found a quite good place not too far from there and sat on a bench.

"You also bought a snack?"

"Yeah, the old man that owned the shop gave this snack for free."

They opened the snack and ate it in a comfortable quietness.

"Eh? What is this?" The girl broke the quietness.

There was a a small, bluish-purple orb in the palm of the onyx eyed idol.

"Funny. That thing looked like the Hogyoku." Said her boyfriend, amused. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it inside the snack. Maybe, Urahara Kisuke got so frustrated with not finding a way to destroy it that he actually created a portal and threw it inside. Then, it landed on our universe. To be precise, inside the snack that we ate right now." She said jokingly.

He laughed and played along. "Oh, great! We found the Hogyoku! Let's make a wish!"

She joined him in laughing. "Yeah! I wish that every Bleach Otaku that gathered here will be transported to the Bleach world!"

Even though she said it while laughing, she actually really wished it. Well, every Otaku will have the same wish as her.

Unexpectedly, the orb started to shine in a blinding light, surprising the pair.

"Wha… What? What's happening here?" Shouted the girl in panic while covering her eyes.

"I… I don't know. This is weird." Shouted the boy back, also covering his eyes.

They screamed in unison as they felt a pulling sensation. In the next second, the light died down. Every Otaku that gathered near that place disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note**: Yes,I'm accepting OC now, each person could only submit one and please submit it with PM. Here is the OC form:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobby:**

**Quirk:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Fear:**

**Background: **

**Favorite character: (Please include the reason and you might like all characters in Bleach world but please choose only one to be your favorite.)**

**Least favorite character: (Choose only one and please include the reason. If you have none, then you can skip this one.)**

**Ability: (Please include it is weakness and please remember that you are not from the Bleach world, so you can't have a really fancy ability, but a supernatural power is still understandable. But if you don't want to have an ability, that's fine, just skip this one.)**

**Weapon: (It can be a sword, revolver, stand gun, dagger, scalpel, or something else that I haven't mention, but it must come from the real world.)**

Please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
